srythfandomcom-20200214-history
A Contest of Bows
There were two such archery contests in the past: A Contest of Bows (from 8/20/09 through 8/29/09), and A Contest of Bows II (from 11/18/09 through 11/30/09). A third contest is part of the 2012 Adventurer Appreciation Month (September 2012). Each contest has its own section below. General Information The objective of the tournament is fairly straight-forward: You are given a set number of arrows to fire upon 3 targets; in the first tournament, it was 3 arrows per target for a total of 9 rounds; in the second and third tournaments, it was 4 arrows for each target for a total of 12 rounds. As a result, scores on average are higher in the second tournament due to the extra 3 rounds. Adventurers can attempt to better their scores every 2 hours. Aside from that difference, the scoring system is largely unchanged. Narsaryn There is a one-time encounter in which you can help Narsaryn against her debtors. After completion of the event, Narsaryn will give you a Silver Archer's Charm to thank you for your assistance, and her attitude towards you drastically improves. The charm will help your score during the tournament (see below for details). Scoring Mechanics When you fire an arrow, you are required to roll a number from 1-100. That number is then added on to your Total Bonus to determine a score for each arrow. The Total Bonus for each shot can be summarized below: Stat Bonuses For Might, Body, and Agility, if your stat is above a certain threshold value for each target, you will get the full bonus for that shot. If your stat does not meet the threshold value per target, then you will receive an alternate bonus from each stat: Charm Bonus The Charm Bonus to luck applies randomly if you acquired the from helping Narsaryn, otherwise you will get the default luck bonus (0.5). You will usually get a message such as...You suddenly feel quite lucky... Note: There was a bug with displaying the luck bonus in some cases. The bug was reported to the GM during the second contest and is believed to have been fixed. It is possible that the bug is the reason there are two different modifiers for extremely lucky. Archery Bonus Several factors contribute to the Archery Bonus: your archery level, the multiplier for the target, and whether or not you have the . If your archery level meets or exceeds the threshold value for that target, you will get the full Archery multiplier for that target, otherwise, your archery multiplier will default to 0.5. The Level-Specific Constant is a number that will vary depending on your archery level and whether you have the Silver Archer's Charm. The maximum for that number is 50 at level 100 archery. Tips * Be sure to help out Narsaryn in a one-time event prior to starting the tournament, in order to obtain the . * Having all stats of 18 or higher helps with stat bonuses. * Having Archery at level 70+ allows you to get the full archery multiplier for each target. A Contest of Bows I The first contest took place from August 20 through August 28, 2009. Prizes were awarded to the contest winners on August 29, 2009. Prerequisites * Have access to Zumryn's Battlegrounds * Have the Archery skill * Pay 500 gold to participate Walkthrough * Select "Attempt to qualify for the tournament..." ** Pay for the entrance fee: 500 gold. * Help Narsaryn deal with her debtors in order to obtain the . * Fire 9 arrows upon 3 targets. Every 2 hours, you are allowed to try again to improve your score. See the Scoring Mechanics section for more details on how the score is calculated. Rewards For all participants: * 256 XP to Archery the first time you participate. * 256 XP to Archery after each attempt in which your new score did not exceed your old score. * 320 XP to Archery after each attempt in which your new score exceeded your old score. From August 29, 2009, the top 30 places were also rewarded: * 4096 General XP * 4096 XP to Archery * Adventurer Tokens (see chart below) An addition General XP and AS&P XP reward is also available from holding a black orb, which depends upon the rank of the winner's score: The black orb XP rewards are also included on the table below. Official List of Winners A Contest of Bows II This second contest took place from November 18 through November 30, 2009. Prizes were awarded to the contest winners on December 1, 2009. Prerequisites * Have access to Zumryn's Battlegrounds * Have the Archery skill * Pay 1000 gold to participate. Walkthrough * Pay for the entrance fee: 1000 gold. * Help Narsaryn deal with her debtors in order to obtain the if you didn't do so in the first tournament. * Fire 12 arrows upon 3 targets. Every 2 hours, you are allowed to try again to improve your score. See the Scoring Mechanics section for more details on how the score is calculated. Rewards For all participants: * 128 XP to Archery the first time you participate. * 128 XP to Archery after each attempt in which your new score did not exceed your old score. * 192 XP to Archery after each attempt in which your new score exceeded your old score. In addition, from December 3 onward, all participants who scored 3300+ on the second archery tournament won a free Grand Ashen Bow that is reputed to give special bonuses to the user on Archery checks and random rolls involving archery. Those who did not score more than 3300+ could still acquire a bow if they paid Zumryn 10,000 gold. From December 1, 2009, the top 20 places were also rewarded: * 4096 General XP * 4096 XP to Archery * Adventurer Tokens (see chart below) For holding a black orb handed to you by Zumryn: * 3072 General XP * 1024 XP to AS&P Official List of Winners A Contest of Bows III Took place between September 19 and September 30, 2012. Category:Limited-time events